Chuck vs the Ex Wife
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: AU Story 1-Casey meets his Ex in the Buy More and feels something is wrong. His hunch spells danger for Team Bartowski when a sinister villain from Casey's NSA past shows up and threatens to destroy a future Casey never knew of for his ultimate revenge.
1. Casey's reunion

**Chapter 1: Casey's reunion**

"Chuck! There you are! Come over here…_pronto!"_

Chuck Bartowski cringed every time Harry Tang called his name. Every word that spewed from his mouth dripped with pomposity and sheer malice. Ever since Harry become the new Assistant Store Manager, not a day went by that he didn't rub it in Chuck's face. Chuck sauntered from the Nerd Herd station to the Television section. He knew exactly what the problem was. His best friend Morgan Grimes caught his eye and smirked.

_"Uhh,_ yeah Harry…what can I do for you this fine morning?"

Harry looked at him disgusted. "Don't give me that! Nothing around here is _'fine'_ until it has my approval. Are we clear, Bartowski?"

"As day Harry…_as day."_

Harry gave him the master remote. "I need you to fix this, it isn't working again. I know your boy Grimes had something to do with it, but he is holding back on me and keeping company secrets. I didn't think he had the guts."

Harry looked disgruntled at Morgan and the short, bearded sales clerk shrugged.

"Looks like I'm no longer _pudding_ Harry." The scowl on Harry's face caused Morgan to shiver. _"Umm,_ well…maybe _Jello!_ You know…like the _cubes_…_uhh,_ no, _not even_…the marshmallows _in_ the Jello…that's it!…" Morgan stammered.

Chuck sighed and entered the code number to the remote and placed it back in Harry's hand. "All done Harry, now if you'll excuse me, I have a customer." He grinned and went back to his station.

Ever since becoming part of this spy business for the NSA and CIA, Chuck's confidence soared. However, there were others that he still cowered to. He looked to his left and saw Major John Casey. His muscles bulged from his Buy More green polo shirt and the tension in his neck expanded as he dealt with a befuddled and technologically inept consumer.

"He never had the patience to deal with the little people. Of all places…_John, John, John_. I _cannot_ believe it."

Chuck looked up to see an attractive woman in her early forties standing in front of his desk with an Apple Laptop. Chuck gave her the once over. She had wavy and layered brown hair highlighted with blonde. She boasted large, catty blue eyes and a lithe figure with perfect posture. Her height was just about average, an inch shorter than his sister Ellie. This first impression also told him that she must have had nerves of steel if she was ever involved with Casey.

Chuck looked at Casey again, and then back to her, it was a definite match. They carried themselves with that same firmness and borderline arrogance in their expressions. They even shared like features, not uncommon in many couples. The scent of _'ex'_ was in the air. The woman had spoken to him, but she kept staring at Casey and shaking her head.

"Hi, my name's Chuck. Welcome to the Nerd Herd, what can I do for you today? I see you have a _Mac_…" He faltered.

She finally gave Chuck her attention and offered a large, toothy smile. She was definitely an elegant woman, right up Casey's alley.

"I'm sorry Chuck. I have a problem with this laptop, I was in the middle of typing and it just completely _died _on me. It also doesn't help that my kitten struts across it every chance she gets."

"Oh, death by cat…_not good._ Well, I'm mostly a PC guy, but I will take this to the Mac Techs ASAP and they will call you in the morning with their diagnosis."

He rifled through his papers and pulled out a customer release form. "If you can just fill this out, we'll have it taken care of real soon."

She finished quickly and handed him the paper.

"Okay_, Julia Forsythe_...I'll run this by them now. In fact…" He pulled out the microphone. "Lester, please come to the Nerd Herd, Lester, _please_ come to the Nerd Herd."

Chuck sat back with an impish grin, putting his voice over the loudspeaker caught Casey's attention and he glanced his way. Chuck had never seen Casey more stunned. His blue eyes widened and his jaw hung slack. Casey patted the customer on the back and moved in closer. From the corner of his eye, Chuck saw Morgan doing the same.

_'Oh man, __not now, Morgan!'_ He thought. Morgan came quickly, and Casey decided to play spy games and hid behind the CD shelves.

"Hi, I'm Morgan Grimes, _retailing __associate_ here at the Buy More, if there is _anything_ I can help you with today just say the word!" Morgan clasped his hands as if praying she would say _any_ word.

"Actually, if Chuck doesn't need me anymore, I would like to check out some of the CDs."

"Well, say no more, we have a huge selection here at the Buy More. If you'll just follow me_…please_ follow me. What's your speed? You look like an extremely _classy_ gal, I'd says Jazz, easy listening…blues perhaps?"

"Well, what section is that over there, where that big guy is hiding? _I mean_ standing."

Morgan looked at Casey, who pretended to straighten the merchandise.

"That's the gospel section."

"Perfect. If you don't mind, I'll take it from here. What was your name? Oh, Morgan, thanks, I'll make sure to say you helped complete my sale."

"Thank you, I would greatly appreciate it."

Morgan sprinted back to Chuck. "Man, I don't know what it is about the Buy More and women, but she is _hot!_ _Volcanic!"_

"She's forty-three."

"Okay…so_ a little_ ashy, but_ c'mon_ buddy! Look at her, I mean _really…_just look at her…_eying…Casey_…like she…knows him, _dammit!_ Will my day ever come?"

Chuck laughed good-natured and clasped his hands behind his head. "What? Did you really think you had a chance? Besides, I wouldn't even try it. She's Casey's ex, has to be."

"And how did you decipher that?"

Chuck did not want to delve into details, especially considering John Casey would break his neck for revealing sensitive information. He tapped his forehead. "I just know these things buddy, _I just know." _Chuck was proud of himself for putting together clues without having a flash_. _He liked to think his instincts worked just as well._  
_

"Okay, forget it, Criss Angel, especially if she's Casey's girl. I don't think I can take another knock out."

Chuck looked at his friend sympathetically. Whenever Morgan got in Casey's way, the agent's large hand would cover his face and shove him down. It happened on three occasions already.

_"Yeah_…Casey would definitely be the jealous type. Let's just stick to our own age group, okay, pal?"

_"Right!_ Like Sarah! So, when are we gonna play Twister?"

Chuck sighed. "Morgan, we are _not_ going to be playing _Twister_ anytime soon."

"Oh man, _c'mon!_ That is the ultimate game for scoring chicks, or at least getting to touch them."

Chuck's expression soured. "Morgan, number _one,_ Sarah's _my_ girl and if _anyone's_ gonna touch her it will be _me_. Number _two,_ Ellie's my sister and in case you didn't notice, she's really _involved_ with Captain Awesome."

Morgan heaved a big sigh and motioned to leave. "Yeah, I got it, but a man can dream right? I better jet out of here, big brother is watching."

"You mean, Big Mike?" Chuck asked innocently. He was referring to their crude, blasé Store Manager. "I think he's on lunch…or did he say brunch?"

"I think Big Mike came up with another meal time, 'dunch.' It's after lunch, just before dinner. But, no, it's definitely brunch now. And I don't mean _that_ big brother, I mean Harry Tang." Morgan jumped around and shook out his arms. _"Man! _Everywhere I go I can feel his _beady_ little eyes just _crawling_ through my skin. It drives me crazy!"

Morgan took off and Chuck picked up the laptop. Lester never answered his page; he was probably slacking off in the break room or actually doing some work around here. In this place, it was one or the other.

-O-

John Casey was foiled. He was not one to be caught off guard easily but when it came to Julie, he might as well have been wearing a neon sign. _'I already am with this horrible shirt.'_ He thought. He clicked his teeth frustrated when she came up behind him.

"Tell me, sir, which one of these CDs is your favorite? Is there anything here that particularly touched your soul?" She asked.

Casey turned to her with a sardonic grin. "Well, Julie _Forsythe, _it's been a long time. What brings you to Los Angeles, couldn't take the cold of Alberta?"

_'Damn!'_ He thought. _'How could I have missed that she moved?'_ It had been a while since he looked at his 'Julia' file.

"I know Canada made you pasty John, but it's better than living in a smog. If I recall, the last time we were in Canada you didn't mind the cold at all. I think you're exact words going down the slope were, _'bring it on!' _So, how come you thought I was still there? Did you forget to update my paperwork?"

Casey pulled her to a corner away from the customers. She was as sharp as ever. "I guess I did, Julie. Look, can you keep it down? For all intents and purposes I'm just a humble sales clerk, making eight-fifty an hour at the Buy More, _okay_?"

_"Oh,_ you always looked so sexy when you snarled, John. Don't worry, I'm not going to interfere with your job, I don't think I ever did." Julia's tone softened with her gaze when she looked at her ex-husband. "Besides, you wouldn't let me even if I tried."

Casey tried hard to ignore it, but there was always a fire in her eyes that made him melt. "Good point. Now, _back to you._ What are you doing here, besides bringing in faulty laptops? I thought you were still running the dance shop?"

Julia was a trained dancer since the age of five, and a year before their divorce, she had made plans to open her own small academy.

"I'm doing fine with that, and I _didn't_ move, I'm just…taking a vacation." She said. "Do you think I even had an _inkling_ that you would be here? The last time I heard from you, you were headed back to Washington from Prague. You're the one with all the tracking technology, not me."

Julia noticed his cheeks blush when she mentioned Prague; it was a blush of embarrassment. She couldn't let it go.

"So, was it a_ redhead _this time? Maybe one of those hip, rogue spies with a nasty attitude? You know, young enough to be your _daughter? _What was her name again, Karen?…Katrina?"

"_Carina_. And how did you know about her? That mission was top…"

_"Secret?_ Yeah sure. Maybe _Carina_ didn't get the memo because she called me to brag about how she had you handcuffed to the…"

Casey put a hand over her mouth. "Will you be quiet? She _called_ you?"

Julie removed his hand and waved her fist._ "Yes,_ she called me! I didn't even ask how she got the number, but that was really low, John! The little brat! If I _ever _see her face to face I'll give her something to brag about! She doesn't know who she's dealing with! Living with you for twelve years I've learned a thing or two."

Casey grabbed her arms to calm her down. "I'll have to have a word with her whenever I do see her again." He cursed to himself. "She had no right!"

"Forget it John, it was two years ago, and it's over with. I just thought you should know."

Julia couldn't bring herself to tell him how much she was hurt with that startling call. The little witch on the other line acted like it was a mercy call and she was only telling her John was alive and well. Then she went into certain _details_ of the mission. After Julia slammed the phone she promptly changed her number.

John and Julia Casey had a gone through a year long separation before they finalized a divorce. It was now six years and counting. So many times they 'reconciled' during that trial separation. John would show up at her door, acting as though he needed to fix things around the house. Her favorite was when he burst in during the middle of the night, dressed all in black. He claimed he was on a mission and had to make sure she was safe. She wasn't completely naïve, and she had once called him to fly in from Washington because she felt she was being 'watched.' He fell for it every time. They both remained silent for a moment, as the memories crept over them.

Julia broke the ice again. "Well, you're _buffer_ than the last time I saw you. I think I like the lean muscle better. And I'm not sure I dig that green on you John, it's too…_Brady Bunch astro-turf_ for me, it washes you out. I think you look your best in browns and blues." She adjusted his collar and picked off some lint in her pure, attentive, fashion and smiled wide.

Casey chuckled and looked her over. She was still lovely in a simple pair of blue jeans and a turquoise tank top. Although small chested, she had long, shapely thighs. The fine age lines around her eyes and mouth only added to her natural grace and beauty. Although she covered it, he noticed silvery strands rising up from her temples. He forced a smile but it actually felt sincere.

"So Julie, since you're in town, maybe you wanna grab a bite to eat? Catch a movie?" He offered. He knew she'd refuse.

"No thanks, John, been there and done that, with you more than anyone else too."

"Wasn't I always your first?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, you won't be my last."

Julia suddenly became distracted; her eyes widened and she glanced around the store. Casey recognized it as her way of showing fear. He grabbed her arm tight and pulled her close to him.

"What is it? Is something wrong, Julie? No more tricks."

His touch was very soothing to her nerves, but she pulled away. "I'm all out of tricks. John, why do you always have to be suspicious? I just…I just remembered I have some other errands to run. I have to go _now."_

She made a beeline for the exit and Casey followed close behind. "Wait, where are you staying? At least tell me that."

"No…I can't." She said. John Casey was always her big hero, her teddy bear, and despite popular opinion, her best friend that she could divulge anything to. Casey saw the desire to talk in her eyes, but she was hesitant. Julia put a hand on his chest. "Please, don't ask any more questions."

"Never mind Julie, if I _have_ to, I'll find you. Don't ever doubt that."

With those words, Casey strode back into the Buy More to resume his shift.


	2. Simple Simon met a pie man

**Chapter 2: Simple Simon met a pie man**

"Chuck…_Chuck_, don't eat so fast, it can't be that good? I know it stinks." Sarah Walker exclaimed as he wolfed down his second corn dog.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I'm just a little stressed out and hungry and they are good,_ very good_, much better than your first few attempts." Chuck referred to the charred cinders she called corn dogs that she had learned to cook nearly two months ago.

"Hey, if I can be in the C.I.A, I can learn how to use the Weinerlicious grill, right?"

_"Right._ _Gourmet all the way!_ Hey listen, Sarah, I have a question…it's not about you…_not_…_you_, it's about _Casey."_

Sarah's aquamarine eyes lit up bewildered. John Casey was as mysterious as they came, and sometimes she preferred to keep it that way. They all had mounds of secrets that just couldn't be divulged.

"What is it, Chuck? You don't suspect him of something do you?"

_"No, no, _nothing like that. I was just wondering if you know anything about Casey's personal life. Like…_say_…was he ever married?"

Sarah let out a loud cough mingled with a laugh, she was glad she wasn't sipping her soda. "Casey? _Married?_ Now there are two words you don't mix every day."

Chuck laughed with her. "I'm serious! A woman came into the Buy More about an hour ago, perfect age for Casey, very attractive…"

"Strong jawed, blue eyed, had a turquoise tank top?" She interrupted.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I saw her running to a car earlier, a black four by four with tinted windows. It was a little odd, almost didn't seem like a car she would drive. I remember the license plate, _SMP SMON _or something like that. She didn't look too happy and there was a man inside, but I couldn't see his face."

Chuck dropped the corn dog stick and gulped down the rest of his drink. "You're real good at this, ya know that?"

"I'm getting better at surveillance thanks to Casey. He's king."

"So, a man was with her? She was alone in the store. Anyway, she mentions something about Casey and then goes over to speak to him. I'm telling you, I've _never_ seen him look so shocked! He was totally not expecting her. They talked for a bit, but from the looks on their faces it seemed like just a bunch of quips back and forth. You know, bitter flirtations, stuff like that? Then she left, but then I had to find Lester."

Sarah thoughtfully twirled her hot dog necklace. "You _know, _she did have a look about her that said, 'I've _endured_ John Casey."

Chuck grinned and snorted. "Haha! _Endured_, That's a good one!"

Sarah dropped her jokes and Chuck straightened up. "Did you happen to flash on her, Chuck?"

"No, the whole thing was just interesting that's all." Chuck rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes. "Now that you threw another man into the stew, it becomes _even more _so."

Sarah began clearing the wrappers and trays. "I wouldn't make a big deal about it, Chuck. Maybe it was an ex, or maybe it was an old girlfriend. Casey may be a hard-nosed assassin, but he's got _the goods."_

Chuck stood up and rubbed his full stomach with a little burp. "Oh, _sorry!_ _Umm,_ yeah…I _guess so_. If you like rigid meat heads, Casey is the man for you!"

Sarah chortled. "I can just imagine Casey all young and innocent with a soft cherubic face and that infectious grin. He has the whole world at his fingertips, he's happy and in love and then along comes this big bad NSA team and turns him into a governmental killing machine."

"I know! It's like something out of Robocop! You know, the half robot guy? Peter Weller? Actually his body is all robot, but he still has most of his face and his brain! _Yeah_…his brain is…_only_ Casey's not a robot…I don't _think_." Chuck crossed his arms in serious thought. "Have you ever seen him bleed? Forget Robocop, The _Terminator! _Has Casey ever peeled off any skin like our Governor? Ahh, _never mind_."

Sarah just stared at him in awe with her hands on her hips and a small smile. Chuck felt warm inside. He liked that smile. It said to him that despite his geekiness, he amused her. He clasped his hands and stepped out of the restaurant.

"Thanks for the corn dogs and the listening ear. I'll probably see her again soon. She has to pick up her laptop. I just think it's odd that they found each other. There has to be more going on. I better get back and see what mess Morgan got himself into now."

_"Anytime,_ Chuck…and hey, If I hear anything more about this mystery woman, I'll let you know."

"Chuck tilted his head with an obvious wink toward the napkin on the table. "Sure, _absolutely._ See you later?"

"Yep, later!"

Sarah picked up the napkin Chuck had scribbled on while he ate. She shook her head. It was the woman's full name and address. Sarah folded it and put it in her bra, this was definitely something worth checking out.

-O-

She trembled when the cold steel ran across her neck, it was razor sharp, but the gloved hand that held the blade was firm and steady.

"Now, I am not going to tell you again. I want you to find out where he lives. I saw the way he looked at you, he still cares. It shouldn't be too hard. Or do I have to resort to violent means?" His deep voice was coated with a strong Russian accent.

He pulled up a chair and flipped it backwards. He sat in front of her and returned the blade to her cheek. Julia never removed her gaze from his face. He was very pale, with shaggy salt and pepper hair. He wasn't tall, but he was built solid with a menacing presence. His cronies looked like throwbacks from the WWF in the eighties, specifically, Nikolai Volkoff.

His Intel had managed to lead him to Burbank this morning and they came up with one _John Casey_, working at a local retail chain. He knew that Casey was not below taking whatever cover he could. Casey's reasons for the subterfuge were unimportant to him, what _Simon Krockov_ wanted most, was revenge.

When Simon and his men had first barraged her house, Julia put up a wild fight. She had more than herself to protect. However, they had her down within a few minutes. They did not want to harm her or put any distinguishing marks on her that would alert Major Casey. Julia remembered that not long before they were engaged, John had an assignment in Russia, but she never knew what it was. Simon explained it to her briefly, but for the majority of the plane trip she was sedated, and eventually woke up in a ritzy hotel room in the heart of Burbank.

Simon Krockov and his men were part of a Russian spy organization. He wouldn't give names, but he assured her they were very powerful and that the United States had worked with their top organizations for decades to try and bring them down.

Simon traced the blade across her neck. "Why do you think the Russians were the first to put a man in space, _hmm?_ One day the Motherland will rule the world! We have enough secrets that could blow up the entire planet. Your then fiancée and his puny NSA had discovered one of our plots, because he was _posing_ as one of us! _Semyon Dimitriev!_ I should have known he was not a comrade! You should be so _proud_ of your ex, he and his tiny group of spies managed to stop an explosion in this country that would have made Chernobyl look like a picnic. And your Major Casey did _this_ to me as a parting gift!"

Simon removed his mirrored shades; His right eye was entirely scarred. In place of his real eyeball was a shiny metal one with a red pupil. She gasped.

At the sudden onslaught of angry memories, Simon grabbed her face. "I should do the same to you, and _mail him_ the evidence!"

Julia was frightened to death and very ashamed for having baited John. Simon had implanted a microscopic camera with a microphone inside her necklace. So there was no use in lying that John was _not_ at the Buy More. However, being the wife of a spy counted for something and she hoped that somehow John would find her clues. She thought of the young man Chuck. He was very friendly and intelligent, and if she could find a way to talk to him or anyone about her situation, she would.

_'Darn it! Why couldn't they have given me a PC?'_ She thought.

Julia didn't know anybody here but John. As far as she could tell, Simon had planted one hidden camera on her, but they were very crafty. She had to devise ways to be out smart them. Simon released her face and leaped from his chair.

"Tomorrow you will go back to the Buy More and set up a date with him, is that understood?"

Julia nodded and she pleaded with him. "I don't care what you do to me, but please don't hurt Charlotte, _please!_ She doesn't understand what's going on or why we're here, She's only a baby girl!"

Simon laughed. "The little one is the spit of her father, it's a shame he doesn't know she exists, but that is _your_ affair. If my plans fail it will not matter, you can say she_…never existed." __  
_

Julia nearly growled and she lunged for Simon, however one of his men shoved her back down hard. Simon laughed aloud again.

"No harm will come to her if you do what I say _to the letter_, do you understand?"

She didn't believe him for a minute. Julia looked at the door to the adjoining room. One of the goons left it ajar and she saw her five-year old daughter sleeping on the bed. Charlotte had been given a narcotic since Julia had left the Buy More. Julia suppressed a wan smile. Charlotte _was_ the image of John; she even had the same little habit of drooling on her pillow. She had to keep herself and her daughter alive. If John was smart enough to bring down this kook's group in the past, she hoped he could do it again.

Three hit men loomed over her with ropes. "What are you doing?"

"We cannot have you trying to escape!" Simon snapped his fingers at his men. "Tie her up tight for the rest of the evening! And if her daughter awakens, tie her up too. I don't trust this one!"

-O-

Chuck and his sister Ellie munched on fruit loops while Devon, aka 'Captain Awesome,' did his morning routine of one-handed push-ups.

"So Chuck, I thought you had a date with Sarah last night?"

"No, I just wanted to hang out at home, be lazy."

"Shoot the breeze _with Morgan? _You've been doing that for years, it's time to get out of the house and live a little! There's a whole city of excitement out there." Ellie scolded.

Chuck looked at his sister and smiled wryly; little did she know of _how_ _much _excitement he encountered on a week-to-week basis.

"Ellie, Sarah and I are doing just fine. We don't _mind_ giving each other our free space, it makes for a healthier relationship. You and Awesome don't hang around each other every minute of the day do you?"

Ellie washed her bowl out. "I guess you're right. I'm just excited for you again, Chuck. You and Sarah are doing great, taking it slow and easy and building a real foundation. I'm sorry to pry, but that's part of my job. And speaking of job…Devon, we have to run, I have some patients I need to speak to this morning."

Devon leaped to his feet and scratched his chest. Chuck looked at him in wonder. The man never seemed to have a shirt.

"Okay babe, just let me put my shirt on…hey Chuck, how's Morgan doing with his new look?"

"I think it was new for about _one_ day, because, he's back to his old self again."

Devon finished putting his uniform on and tied his sneakers. _"Oh man!_ Does he even tuck his shirts?"

Chuck shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Awesome, this time, you _failed."_

Devon put his arm around Chuck's neck. "Failure is never an option, _failure_ is not a word in my vocabulary. To _fail_ would mean that I have given up on life…or in this case, Morgan. I just need to find a new tactic. Some people need more prodding and poking and pruning, but eventually, they sprout into the beautiful creatures God intended them to be! Right, bro? I mean, look at _you! _We _have_ to have patience and confidence. That, my friend, is the key to success!"

Chuck maneuvered his head from Devon's grasp and agreed while Ellie laughed her way out the door.

"Awesome, sometimes, I just have no words to describe you, except…_awesome_!"

Devon put a fist on his heart. "Thanks, bro. That means a lot. Catch you later! Hey El, wait up!"

-O-

John Casey tucked in his green Buy More shirt and finished polishing his shoes. He looked in the mirror and frowned.

"Man, I hate this shirt!" He said aloud. "Julie's right. It is like the Brady's lawn!"

Last night, sleep eluded him. He couldn't get Julia out of his mind. What was she doing in Los Angeles? And why did she just happen to be at _his _Buy More? His instincts for danger kicked him full force. Casey flicked on his computer and opened his 'Julia' file. He didn't interfere into her private affairs like he bluffed to her. The only thing in it was a load of pictures from happier times–pictures of the wedding, honeymoon, and vacations. Very early in the marriage they decided not to have children because of his profession. Casey knew the decision hurt her. It wasn't easy for him either. He would have liked to have a son to carry on his name or a daughter to fawn over. But more often than not it was only a passing desire. His lifestyle left no room for the pitter-patter of tiny feet.

After looking at a few images, he shut down the computer and rubbed his temples and forehead. Was he really _that_ unhappy with Julia? No, _she_ was unhappy. They loved each other; there was no mistaking that. However, the constant worrying and secrecy had finally taken its toll on them after twelve years. It led to arguments about everything, including their fidelity. John had remained faithful, even when the assignments called for a little bit of saucy action. Playing the debonair James Bond type wasn't his line anyway. Casey never had reason to doubt her. Their love life was always a source of pleasure for both of them, but that was not a firm enough adhesive to keep their marriage together.

Casey looked in the mirror again and smiled. He tried to emulate the younger man in the pictures with a twinkle in his eye and a strong arm over his beloved. He felt ridiculous. He wasn't the monster he painted himself to be, but only Julia knew that. They used to spend hours talking and laughing. They were both hard heads and they often debated over heavy issues, but it was never truly personal. Looking back now, he could safely say that Julia kept him _human_. That humanity was sorely lacking now. Her arguments were right; the NSA did make him cold. He had never told her the specifics of his work, or exactly how _cold_ he had truly become.

-O-

"Morgan, I think it's time you thought of a new way to get back at Harry Tang. Big Mike has the code to that remote, it's only a matter of time before he gets it."

Morgan paid Chuck no mind and laughed wickedly as Harry banged his remote furiously. Each TV played a different soap opera and attracted most of the female customers to stop shopping and watch the latest crisis.

"Chuck, lighten up. I'm just messing with his bald head."

"Yeah, you tell _me_ to lighten up, but I'm the one who gets bothered. Wait for it…_here it comes_…"

"_CHUCK!_"

"How did Harry Tang find out _I_ was the one who gave you the code?" Chuck seethed.

Morgan patted his back. "Didn't we discuss this? Lester is not to be trusted, he is _completely out_ the loop man, he is so gone, finito, adios, buh bye!"

Chuck pursed his lips and raised his brow. "_Mmm…hmm_, right, he would sell his soul for a yellow polo."

"Monogrammed Chuck, a _monogrammed_ yellow Polo, and I don't think I would trust Jeff either. It won't be long before he somehow gets his own shirt. Look at them right now; huddling together and sipping coffee, just _look_ at them! It makes me sick! Don't worry man, I got your back with Tang on this one."

Morgan arrogantly went his way to the television area and Chuck rolled his eyes. He glanced at Casey. The stoic Agent was his usual moody self this morning, but he appeared a little tired. He was ready to complete a huge sale on a dishwasher with a drooling housewife. Lester came up behind Chuck and tapped him.

"Chuck, I fixed that Apple Laptop. What a strange chick. You know what her screen saver says?

"No, but you're about to tell me, right?"

"Exactly, it says, "_Simon says, touch your eyeball!_" Isn't that wild? Anyway, I need you to give it the once over before she picks it up, okay? House rules."

Chuck made his way to the cage and read the strange message, it scrolled across the screen quickly in big red letters on a silver background. He pushed the return key and stared dazed at her desktop wallpaper. It was a picture of an apple pie. A dizzying feeling came over him and he blurted out,

_"Simple Simon met a pie man going to the fair! Said Simple Simon to the pie man, "Let me taste your ware!"_

Chuck flashed. Images of atomic bomb secrets and documents flashed through his brain, a passport, a silver and red eyeball, and maps of the United States with Russian notes on them, a doctored Russian I.D with a much younger Major Casey, a whole bunch of mug shots of mean looking dudes and then the entire montage ended with…

"_Bubbles_?"

Chuck quickly shut the laptop and ran out of the back room. He calmed himself and whistled as he shuffled past Casey. He tapped Anna on the shoulder. She turned around while filing her nails.

_"_How can I help you today, Chuckie?"

"Anna, I need you to cover the desk for me, It's kinda an emergency."

She gave him a dry look and continued filing. "It's gonna cost you, I don't always come for free."

"Okay. I'll buy you the mozzarella string cheese value pack!"

_"Sweet!"_ She smiled and skipped around the Nerd Herd. "I'll expect it before I clock out today."

"Thanks Anna, you're a real doll!"

-O-

Chuck skidded into Weinerlicious and nearly knocked Sarah to the floor. She was on her way to see him with confirmation about Julia.

"Chuck! Glad you're here. You were_ right!_ Julia Forsythe was once Mrs. Casey. I did a quick background check and get this! She has a…Chuck, what happened? Did you flash?"

Chuck bit his knuckles. "Sarah, I just flashed on Julia's laptop and…_Whaaaa!_"

Two large hands grabbed him and forced him around. John Casey lifted Chuck off the ground and stared with venom in his eyes. He shoved Chuck into the salad bar without loosening his grip.

"Casey! What's the matter! Put him down now!" Sarah demanded.

Casey ignored her. "What do you mean you _flashed _on Julia's laptop? What about her? I want answers, Chuck!" Casey glared at Sarah. "What are you _both_ doing sneaking into my personal affairs?"

Chuck gulped loud._ "Casey!_ Don't kill me! I was only curious to find out how she knew you and I had a flash on the apple pie background. I'm sorry, but your ex-wife is working for the Russian covert agency, _Eagle's Prey!" _Chuck blurted it all out as quick as he could and turned his head with his eyes squeezed shut.

Casey yanked harder on his collar. "I brought that group down for good back in eighty-nine, what about them?"

Chuck coughed and pointed to his neck. "_Acck!_ Casey…_Casey_…_calm down! _You're choking me! If you let me go, I'll _show you!"_

"Casey, just listen to what he has to say. We thought something was peculiar about her coming here." Sarah said._  
_

Casey lowered Chuck slowly, but didn't release him. "Well? Spill it!"

"You were part of the flash too, and you thought I had a goofy grin on _my_ I.D? Nice dental work!" Chuck grinned.

Casey growled and dropped Chuck's shirt. He stormed from the restaurant, his mind reeling. He knew his instincts were right. Julia was in danger.

_"Now,_ Chuck! Move it!"

Chuck scampered to his side. "Coming! _Coming!"_

Sarah locked the door behind her. "Not without me you don't!"


	3. The way we were

**Chapter 3: The way we were**

Casey quickly drew the curtains to the entertainment room and Sarah started the transmission to reach General Beckman. The HD screen flickered on and both Beckman and CIA Director Graham came into view. Chuck took his place on the couch to sit back and watch the showdown. He glanced at Casey, thinking he would be the perfect poster boy for anything titled, _'If looks could kill.'_

General Beckman spoke first. "We were wondering when you would contact us, Major Casey. Yes, Simple Simon is _back,_ only we don't believe he's as powerful as he was in the eighties. Our last incursion depleted their base and most of the members are still in prison or dead. We were hoping to have the Krockov situation in hand before we involved you, considering you are currently on a very important assignment now."

Casey narrowed his eyes and kept his arms folded tight. If he hung them loose he would be tempted to throw something or strangle her image on the screen.

"General, it_ involves_ me a great deal. Why is my ex-wife mixed up with Eagle's Prey? Chuck flashed on the background of her computer screen."

"Julia? _She's _involved in espionage? That is highly unlikely. We have no Intel on her, save for your marriage records."

Chuck raised his hand to speak and Beckman nodded at him. "What do you have to add, Bartowski?_"_

_"Umm, _I didn't actually _see_ Julia in my flash, but I saw Casey's Russian I.D. And a gang of other Russians and…"

"We are aware of what you may have seen Chuck." Graham cut in. "It was the apple pie trigger. That was our code for Simon Krockov, known among his contemporaries as, _Simple Simon."_

"Yeah, Krockov has this idea the he can _simply_ take over anything he chooses, and _simply_ destroy whatever gets in his way." Casey rumbled.

"The license plate on the four by four, SMP SMON...it makes sense now." Sarah added.

"Can he be any more obvious?" Chuck looked at Casey and for the first time he saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. He addressed Beckman again. "So, I guess that's why I started spouting nursery rhymes?"

"Chuck, we didn't add any nursery rhymes to the Intersect."

Everyone looked at him oddly and he went red in the face_. "What? _It just popped into my head then…it _fits_, _Simple Simon met a pie man_…_going…to_…Oh well, the Intersect does that to me sometimes!" He whined.

Beckman rolled her eyes. "Didn't I always tell you Julia was an intelligent woman, Casey? She was smart enough to set up clues for you. I'm truly sorry she was dragged into this mess."

Casey cracked a smile when he thought about Julia. "Yeah, she understood my background in cryptology, she knew I would get the pie reference. She doesn't know about the Intersect, it just happened that way."

Sarah stood up and paced around. "Wait a _minute!_ Chuck, she's coming by today to pick up her laptop, right? You can't let her leave the Buy More until she tells us everything."

"You're right! She could be out there now."

Graham addressed them before they logged off. "Simon Krockov is known for using mini-bugs. Casey, did you have any suspicions when you saw her yesterday?"

"About bugs? Sorry to say, none at all."

"Anything unobtrusive that can hide these bugs, earrings? Necklace?"

"Yes!" Chuck stood up in a hurry. "She had a pretty turquoise necklace on yesterday, and I noticed that she kept reaching for it when she talked to me."

Casey patted his back. "Good work, Chuck. I knew she was scared, but I didn't know why."

Chuck gave him a lopsided grin. As tough as Casey was, he always tried give credit where it was earned or due in his own gruff way.

"I have to get back on the floor and see if she comes in." Casey left the room.

Sarah shut down the equipment and grabbed Chuck's arm before he left.

"Chuck, there's something else I think you should know about Casey. I found it when I looked up Julia's records."

"What is it?"

"Casey is a _father, _Julia has a five-year-old daughter named Charlotte."

Chuck's eyes went wide. "I never would have thought…wait a minute, he…he _doesn't_ know about this, does he?"

Sarah shook her head. "And we have to act like we don't either, okay?"

Chuck rubbed his mouth. "Sure, sure…_wow,_ I wonder why she never told him, is she really his?"

"Yeah, positive ID. I saw her picture and she's a beautiful little girl. She looks like him a lot. I probably would have known even if I didn't cross-check the DNA records."

"This just gets better and better. Hey, I'm still on my break, I'll walk you back to the restaurant."

"Okay, thanks…_oh, _and hold my hand, it will look good for the cover."

Chuck shrugged and grabbed her hand. "Right, _the cover._"

-O-

Morgan trudged over to Chuck and Sarah depressed. "Chuck! You are not going to believe this, Harry Tang _got the code!"_

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry, but I told you…"

"No, no, no, no, _I told you_ Jeff could not be trusted! I saw the transaction, Chuck. I was in the locker room and I heard them come in, right? So my intuitive mind told me something was up. I did some Mission Impossible action and hid behind the big beige garbage pail, which by the way smells like crap! Anyway, I hid behind there, holding my nose, and I see Harry give Jeff his very own monogrammed Polo and then Jeff gives him a paper!"

Chuck shook his head sadly and looked at Sarah. She stifled her laughter.

"Are you positive you saw what you saw? It could have been something else."

"No Chuck, Look!"

Harry Tang stood with his hands on his hips watching the televisions. They all played a golfing match in perfect unison. He turned to them, and lifted up his remote like an Olympic Torch holder.

"Do you see that? The power is back in his hand. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Chuck put his arm around Morgan. "Listen, just forget about it. If you stop going nuts over this whole TV power trip, eventually he'll stop gloating too."

Morgan threw his arms in the air. "Harry Tang was _born_ to gloat. And I'm just a born _loser."_

"Morgan! Cut it out. There's more to life at the Buy More then televisions, you know that. You didn't lose _anything;_ you and the gang are just going to have to figure out something else…minus Lester and Jeff of course. They look up to you buddy, don't fail them!"

"Thanks for the pep talk, Chuck. I guess living with Awesome pays off, huh? But for the next month my life is _over. _I gotta run, Harry put me back in the_ hole_."

_"Oooh, _tough break, Morgan. Just, try to cope. The _hole_ can build strong leadership skills. See ya...wouldn't wanna be ya!"

-O-

Casey was given the assignment to change the sales tags on all the kitchen appliances. He kept his eye on the entrance to the Buy More and then looked to the Nerd Herd. Julia was there, looking around for Chuck. He noted the apprehension in every movement of her body and sure enough, she toyed with her necklace. He marched over to her side, but then put a warm smile on his face.

_"Hello! _Welcome back to the Buy More! Mr. Bartowski isn't in at the moment, but he left me a message to tell you the laptop was ready. He said fixing it was_ easy…as…pie_. Didn't you mention yesterday you were looking for a new mixer? Well come with me to the kitchen section, everything is twenty five percent off!"

Julia saw the burning intensity in his eyes. She followed close behind him. Tang watched the whole scene and gave Casey a thumbs-up when they got back to the appliances. Casey picked up a mixer and pretended to show her the features.

"That's a lovely necklace you're wearing, do you mind if I have a closer look? I may want to get one for my girlfriend."

Before Julia could protest, Casey lifted the chain from her neck and pinched the stones until they were crushed in his fingertips.

"Now we can really talk, Julia…_I…_What? What is it?"

Julia's face turned stark white, and she grabbed her mouth._ "John! _Why did you do that? _Why!_ You don't realize what you just did! I have to get out of here!"

Casey held her arm and glanced at her wrists, seeing the rope burns on them.

_"Listen, _I need you to stay and _talk to me!_ Trust me, Julie, they can't hurt you! I won't let them! I_ know_ these people, they want my head and aren't above any means to get it. Even kidnapping my ex-wife!"

Tears streamed down Julia's face, her heart pounded. "John…they didn't know we were divorced. But it didn't matter. They wanted me to find out where you lived. They wanted to kill you in the middle of the night…_I'm so sorry!_ You don't understand and it's all my fault!"

Julia couldn't contain herself and wept on his shirt. Casey instinctively put his arm around her and she hugged him tighter. His emotions were in a spin. No one was ever going to harm his Julie as long as he lived. She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I can't do this! John, I have to get to the garage _now!"_

-O-

Chuck hummed _'The way we were' _as he left Weinerlicious. He wondered what Casey would do when he found out about his daughter. He stopped, noticing the black 4x4 with tinted windows parked in a secluded area of the garage. The Intersect swirled through his brain and he flashed on more atomic images and young Casey in a Russian uniform, and then, the bubbles. This time, they spun around, as if in some kind of agitator.

"Maybe the Intersect's reminding me I have laundry to do."

Chuck shook it off and ran to the car. He covered the sides of his face to block the sun's glare and peeked in the back seat. He saw a little girl holding a teddy bear. She glanced at him with round eyes and the same look of shock Casey had when he saw his ex-wife in the Buy More.

Chuck jumped back and held his head. "Oh my God, that's mini-Casey in there!"

He looked again and noticed that she was crying. She wanted to get out. Chuck played with the door handle, but the car was locked. He tapped the window and pointed to the girl, trying to keep a happy smile.

"Hello Charlotte! My name is Chuck! I'm a friend of your mother and she said for you to come with me and go meet her in the store over there, okay?"

Chuck looked away almost disgusted with himself. He sounded like the pervert that parents warn their kids to stay away from. Sure enough, Charlotte clutched her teddy bear and shook her head.

"No, you're a stranger. My mommy said never go with strangers."

Chuck groaned. This used to be simpler when he was a kid. He wished he had candy on him, but then again, that was another pedophile tactic.

_'Damn, stop playing 'Chester the molester' and think, Chuck!' _He thought. He tried a different approach. "Charlotte, is this your mommy's car?"

"No, Chuck."

Chuck thought it was cute how she used his name. "Then, do you know whose car this is?"

Charlotte raised her eyebrows and puffed out her lips in thought – another Casey trait.

"No I don't know, Chuck."

"Then you should come out, because you're in a_ stranger's_ car! I'm not a stranger,_ see, _here's my picture, and there's my name." He pointed to his Nerd Herd ID. "It's Chuck Bartowski. What's your name? Wait, I know. It's Charlotte, isn't it?"

She gave him that thoughtful, surprised face again and then smiled sweetly. She was missing a few teeth in the front. She looked just like the young Casey ID that flashed in his brain.

"_Ding, ding ding!_ You win, Chuck! That's my name!"

"Oh, goody! I love prizes! Okay, reach for that button over there, and push it down. That's it…good girl! _Good girl!"_

Chuck opened the door and a sharp smell of gas attacked him. It billowed up from underneath the car. He suddenly realized that this whole vehicle was a death trap. Julia was in the Buy More to find information from Casey, if she failed, her daughter would pay the price. He got on his knees, trying to keep from panicking. Charlotte was strapped in a car seat and Chuck wrenched the buckles off her small body. He picked her up and grabbed the teddy bear.

"We can't forget…_Cocoa!"_ He bellowed, glancing at the name tag on his collar.

He knew from movies that if you didn't bring the bear or the dolly, the child would cry and then you would have to go back for it, and nearly get killed. Chuck was not about to test that theory. The gas smell grew stronger and he ran with Charlotte in his arms. The entire 4x4 burst into searing blue and yellow flames that soared twenty feet into the air.

"Oh my God! Fire! Fire!"

Charlotte screamed and Chuck threw himself on the ground, protecting her. He was too frightened to move, but he forced himself to stagger further away in case of an explosion. He dropped to the cement again and kept Charlotte covered. They still felt the heat from the flames. He noticed Sarah running toward him.

-O-

Julia freed herself from Casey's grasp and to the exit. A man came storming in.

"A black car just went up in flames! It was a 4x4, does anyone own that? It was crazy!"

Julia's knees went weak. "No! _No!_ _Charlotte!"_

Everyone in the Buy More stopped what they were doing and crowded near the entrance. Casey dragged her up and brought her outside. Julia pushed him and broke into a run toward the end of the garage. Casey sprinted after her.

_"Julie!_ What _happened, __dammit?_ Who's _Charlotte?" _

A sickening feeling attacked him; Chuck was out here, what if he was somehow involved in this? Casey had to stop Julia from running into the burning vehicle. The flames licked out of every charred window.

"No! Let me go! I have to save her!" She struggled, but then collapsed to the ground sobbing.

Casey held Julia and shielded his eyes from the heat and smoke. Chuck and Sarah walked toward them and Chuck carried a little girl. Julia looked up and let out a shout.

"Oh my God! _My baby!_ Charlotte! Thank you!_ Thank You!"_

Charlotte reached for her mother in tears and the two reunited with hugs and kisses.

Casey went to Chuck's side and Sarah stood by, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Thank goodness Chuck was there for her."

"Baby? _Charlotte?" _Casey asked.

Sarah nudged Casey to go to Julia and gave Chuck a stern look when he tried to explain. Chuck closed his mouth and put his hands in his pockets.

"Let her tell you, Casey. Go, they really need you."

Fire trucks and ambulances pulled up to the scene. Casey approached the mother and daughter perplexed. Charlotte's little face peeked at him from behind Julia's shoulder. Smoke was smudged across her cheeks and button nose and she let out coughs.

"Mommy, who's that man? He looks like the man in our pictures, mommy! Is that him? Is that my daddy?"

Julia turned to Casey and hung her head. Casey gulped and took a deep breath, preparing himself. He tenderly lifted Julia's chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Am I her daddy?"

"John, I'm sorry I never told you…but I had my reasons why…this is Charlotte, yes, she's _our_ _daughter."_

Casey was bowled over by her admission. He came close and reached out to touch Charlotte's hair. It was a brown like his; the last of her natural blonde highlights were turning color throughout. She wore a purple and pink jumper with matching sneakers and white lace socks. One look at her chubby cheeks and little, rounded body told him she was extremely well taken care of. His expression softened and in a rare moment, tears stung his eyes. He wanted to hold her. Julia gently passed Charlotte to him, keeping herself at arms length.

"It's okay baby girl, you're right. This is _daddy._ This is _your_ daddy and he's been waiting a _very_ long time to meet you. He's come to help us from those bad men."

"That's right. I'm here now." Casey murmured.

He peered at Charlotte's face again and his heart melted when she smiled at him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She was still in a little shock from the fire.

"Hi, daddy. I always wanted to see you not in pictures." She whispered, and put her head on his shoulder.

Casey felt like he was going to break down. He glanced in Chuck's direction with a look of extraordinary thankfulness, and Chuck waved to him with Cocoa the bear still in his hands. Chuck and Sarah then turned away to talk to the police. Julia had to walk ahead for a moment and clear her mind. Her life was never going to be the same. She felt Casey's hand on her shoulder and she turned and sank against his chest. He kissed her head. Casey kept a tight embrace on his family and looked around the garage with a vengeance. The cold war between him and Krockov wasn't over; it was just _beginning._


	4. The Conquering Hero

**Chapter 4: The Conquering Hero**

Chuck trudged through the courtyard with Sarah, Casey, Julia, and Charlotte. He was exhausted after talking to the cops and firemen about the incident. A whole team of news vans also swarmed on the scene. Chuck was going to have his fifteen minutes of fame for the first time.

"Hey listen guys, I'm just gonna go home and crash okay, I'm really beat."

He grinned wearily at Julia and she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a wonderful young man, Charles Bartowski, don't ever forget it! And don't ever let _anyone_ make you think otherwise."

She glanced at Casey, who had opened his door to make sure the coast was clear in his apartment. Julia knew he was often unsympathetic to people that tested his nerves. However, she felt that John actually _liked_ Chuck; he just hid it well. Chuck got her point, he kissed Charlotte and said goodnight.

"Goodnight, Chuck!_ I love you!_" Charlotte smiled.

Sarah laughed and ribbed him. "Looks like someone has a little crush on you!"

"Aww, how…_sweet_! I love you too, Charlotte!"

Casey kept his back to them and his temper flared. He never had a chance to say those words to Charlotte or hear them from her, but now Chuck did. It was unfair.

Sarah took Chuck's arm. "I'll go with you Chuck, give them a chance to catch up on things. Casey and I talked it over and decided it's too dangerous for her to spend the night here. They may have already found out the location of Casey's apartment and we can't compromise your safety either. Do you mind if I come inside with you?"

_"Uhh,_ sure, no problem."

Casey popped his head out of the front door. "All clear, c'mon, Julie. Remember Chuck…"

"I know, I know, if I have anymore flashes I'll give you a call. I think I'm about done for today."

"You know it's never done." Casey told him cryptically and escorted his family inside.

Chuck sighed and put the key in his door. When he opened it, all the lights were out. He yawned and flicked them on.

"_SURPRISE! HAIL THE CONQUERING HERO!"_

Sarah nearly pulled the handgun from under her shirt and Chuck fell against her. Ellie, Devon, and Morgan were standing in the dining area with huge smiles. Devon and Morgan popped cold bottles of champagne and Ellie was holding a big vanilla and chocolate cake that aptly said, '_Chuck: The Hero_.' She put it on the table and they all ran up to him. Ellie gave him a big hug and kiss.

"Chuck, I _can't_ _believe_ what happened, it's all over the news! Morgan called me and told me not to worry, that you were safe. So, instead of panicking I came home and decided to bake you a cake and throw a little something together."

Devon grabbed his head and mussed his curls. "Man, I didn't think you had it in you bro, but you surprised me once again. My pep talk really worked! I think we're gonna have to start calling _you _Captain Awesome."

Chuck held up his hands with a laugh. "Oh, _no! _I couldn't take that moniker away from you, Awesome. Captain _Marvel_ maybe…I always wanted to be like him…you know…the geeky kid who says_, SHAZAM!_"

Devon nodded serious. "I think that's a good idea. We don't want anyone to get confused."

Ellie and Sarah went to the kitchen to get plates. Sarah was very proud of Chuck. She watched him slicing the cake and a dreamy sigh escaped her. Chuck was a better than average guy, and one day he would make a certain woman extremely happy. Ellie caught her staring and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know he's my brother, but I just have to say that you have the cream of the crop. I don't know what it is, but Chuck seems_ so different_ these last few months. He's more positive, happy and definitely busier, and I know a lot of that is because of you. Even though you guys are taking it slow, I can see how much my brother cares about you. I'm so proud of him."

Sarah turned to the pretty brunette with a smile. She knew Chuck's feelings for her were starting to run deep. "Me too, I think that's one of the things that really attracted me to him first, his _big__ heart_." She mused. "You know Ellie, it was like a scene from a movie, Chuck came running out of that fire with the little girl like…"

_"BACK DRAFT! _Man! That's what it was like! Back draft! So did the fire, like, actually make noise? Remember in the movie, bro? It was like, _ROAAR!_" Morgan ran around the room, emulating the fire and everyone laughed.

Chuck plopped on the couch and sipped his wine. "Well, it _was_ blue flames and yellow flames. The just shot into the air, the little girl wouldn't of had a chance, especially since she was strapped in the car."

Ellie clutched her heart and gave him a big slice of cake. "Oh my God, Chuck! Blue flames are the hottest. The poor little thing."

"I know, I just grabbed her out the car seat and started running, I didn't even know if it was going to explode."

"That's crazy, dude! We recorded the news for you and Ellie's gonna pick up a ton of different newspapers tomorrow." Devon said.

Ellie came to the edge of the couch and slid her arms around Devon. "That's _right!_ I'm going to start keeping a Chuck scrapbook. I have a feeling you're going to accomplish a lot more in the future and I want to record every moment of it, little brother."

-O-

Julie looked around Casey's house amazed. It was filled with artfully concealed, hi-tech and covert gadgets. He was always so meticulous. She noticed a picture in the frame on his end table and laughed aloud.

"John, let me guess, do you have a stash of Jellybeans in the house too? I can't believe you still have this picture."

Casey pulled it from her hands and placed it back on the table in the exact position it was in. _"What?_ Reagan _himself_ autographed that for me when I met him at the NSA graduation. It's _priceless."_

"Sure, priceless. I understand." She murmured with a quick glance at her sleeping daughter. She continued her tour around the apartment, thinking how the U.S Government really took care of its own very well.

"So, since when did the Buy More become the _Spy_ More?"

"Since I'm on a top secret assignment, but that's as much as I'll tell you."

"That's okay, I'm used to that word. The less I know, the safer it will be for us." Julie sat on the couch and stroked her daughter's hair. She had tried to stay awake, but couldn't fight drowsiness.

"Do you have anything to eat? Charlotte hasn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. I'm really worried about her John, ever since they gave her that narcotic she can barely keep her eyes open."

Casey opened a drawer and pulled out an ophthalmoscope. He hovered over Charlotte and put the light near her eyeballs. Charlotte grew fearful and tried to push him away. Casey held her shoulder and stroked her round cheeks. He smiled at her. "It's _alright,_ munchkin. Daddy's not going to hurt you…_never._ Just let me look at those gorgeous blue eyes."

Charlotte complied and Casey finished quickly. "Yeah, they sedated her good. Her body's too little to handle it all, but she'll be up and running in a day or two. I'll see what I got in the refrigerator."

Casey rummaged for food and took out a tray with roasted chicken on it. He pulled out a bag of mixed vegetables from the freezer.

_"Um,_ I don't really know what she likes."

Julia stood up and took over the dinner preparation. "It's okay John, this is good. She's a little girl, she likes her candy and sweets, but I limit her with that. She _loves _chicken and rice and Italian food. Oh John, one time when she was one year old, I had given her some Chinese food. She was literally crying to taste the Shrimp and Lobster sauce. I left her for a minute in the high chair to answer the phone. When I came back she was sucking on the crab leg and the sauce was everywhere! In her hair, on her clothes! All she could do was laugh, she smelled all fishy like a little mermaid! I'll never forget that."

Casey found he was laughing along with Julia, but then stopped himself. The memory wasn't his, even though it should have been. Julia looked at him sadly.

"I know you're waiting for me to tell you why I never told you about Charlotte."

"Yes, I am." He was still absorbing the shock of it all.

Julia paced around the kitchen, setting the table and fiddling with things. She did that when she had important matters on her mind.

"I didn't tell you because I was hurt and confused. How many times did we try and reconcile and nothing came of it? How often were you going to show up to check the plumbing? You would always go running back to your missions and nothing was ever discussed. Every time I brought it up, you would put it off or somehow, charm my mind off of it." She laughed at her own foolishness.

"Believe me, when I found out I was pregnant it was a _huge_ surprise, but at the same time, it wasn't. I realized that last night we were together I missed my pill for the month. It was always so unexpected and sudden when you would show up. I guess I wasn't on top of it enough. And…I wasn't exactly thinking of pills when you were…"

Casey looked at her with a sensuous grin and she felt the old desirous shiver down her spine. She looked away embarrassed and continued.

"Anyway…when I went to the doctor, I was _thrilled. _You know I always wanted to have a baby, _our_ baby! And now I had the chance."

She put on a pot of coffee. "I wanted to call you and tell you so many times, but then I thought long and hard about it. I'm sorry, John, but I knew that you would be an absentee father and I didn't want Charlotte to have to deal with all that. I didn't want her to have the stress of knowing her daddy was out there somewhere and we would never know if you were hurt or _worse!_ And how many enemies have you made? What if something happened, _like now! _I know it was stupid of me at the time. I figured that when she got a little older I would explain everything to her, in hopes she would understand."

Casey sighed and rubbed his forehead. Why were women always so complicated? "Julia, did you really think I would be a _bad_ father? That I _wouldn't_ love her? I know it hurt you when we decided not to have kids, but it hurt me too. And to know I have a daughter now? I've missed _everything!_ I'm a complete stranger to her, she may never accept me as her father."

Julia couldn't control her tears. She kept busy and pulled out the chicken and steamed the vegetables.

"I think she's already taken with you. She's not afraid to call you_ daddy_."

"Yeah, and she calls Chuck, _Chuck_, what of it?"

Julia toasted some wheat bread and then slammed the butter knife down on the counter. John Casey was the most sarcastic man in the world. She was going to have to confess all to him.

"John, there's more to it than that. I was worried about my _own _feelings! Damn it! I still _love you! _I _never_ stopped. I didn't think I would be able to handle the stress of seeing you on and off, talking to you, like other ex-wives when they have to deal with the children. If I was going to see you, I _wanted you!_ I wanted you to be there for us like a normal husband and father and I knew that it was impossible. Your mind was NSA all the way and I figured…you didn't _love me_ enough to change your career, or find another…channel or unit. I don't know! I decided that I would never ask you to do that."

Julia splayed her arms around. "All this stuff is your passion, just like dancing was mine. Your Government, country, and spy work! I did not want to play second fiddle to any of it. So, I stayed in Alberta with Charlotte, opened my little dance school and followed _my_ dream. We…we…get along just fine. She's very happy."

Casey rose and went to her side. He held her arms. She looked up at him and her eyes glowed with tears. He stroked them away.

"I can see that. She's so healthy, and well taken care of…I know how much you love her. That's a big consolation to me at least."

"John, was I _that bad _of a wife that you had to leave me all the time? Did you look for assignments just to be away from me? I could never understand it!"

Julia was tired of crying and tired from all the stress of the last few days. Casey held her up. He pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed her soft on the neck.

"I didn't fight the divorce because I knew that it was going to be the way you just said. I know I was never around enough to be a _normal_ husband. Sometimes I felt like I didn't _know how_. When I fully realized the nature of my work with the NSA…I didn't want you to be part of it, and you couldn't be! I could never share things with you. It would have put you in danger and it was against protocol! There was always threats of danger, you _know_ that! It's happened in the past!"

Casey let her go and mocked a fifties family show, raising his voice a pitch. "Hello honey! How was your day?"

He sat at the table and opened the newspaper and pretended to smoke a pipe. He drew down one page and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh just fine, _darling! _I stopped a nuclear terrorist from blowing up half the country and I shot a few men in cold blood based on mere_ suspicious_ activities. All in a day's work. what did you do today? Oh, what a lovely new hairdo. Is that meatloaf I smell? _Mmmm!_ My favorite!"

Casey dropped the act and went back to her, he held her face.

"I _didn't_ give you the attention you deserved. Julie, I know that, but I…_I never stopped loving you_!"

Casey picked her up and they kissed passionately. His senses ached for her. He moved his hands up and down her back in gentle motions and she sighed softly.

"John, I really need you…_we_ need you."

A tiny voice broke their fervor. Charlotte stood in the entrance of the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy, is dinner ready?"

Casey and Julia were frozen in their pose, and both looked her way with self-conscious smiles.

"Sure honey! Sit down at the table and I'll get it for you."

Julia slid from Casey's grasp and he lingered, holding onto the counter-top. He looked at his daughter with adoration. She placed the napkin in her shirt to protect it. He couldn't believe how much she was like him. John Casey's life was starting to take a momentous turn and he decided to be the real man that he was and welcome it.


	5. An eye for an eye

**Chapter 5: An eye for an eye**

Chuck tossed and turned in his bed. He glanced at the alarm clock; it was nearly 1:30am. He couldn't get the fire out of his mind. He had been in perilous situations before, but this one directly involved the life of a child. It was not just any child; it was_ mini-Casey._ He didn't want to think about the ramifications had he not been present, or even flashed on the truck. Next he thought of _big _Casey, the fury he would have felt would have been unimaginable. To not know he had a daughter, then to watch her die because of his past may have broken the man. That is, if Major Casey even had a breaking point.

Chuck slid out of bed and put on his jersey, jeans and sneakers. He opened the cake plate and cut Casey a big slice. He had refused one earlier when he brought slices over for Julia and Charlotte. Chuck decided he was going to be a friend to the Major whether he liked it or not. He just wanted to talk, man to man. He hoped to scratch the surface of the big guy and find out what made him tick, or rather, what pulled at his heartstrings. He covered the plate in saran wrap and looked around. He couldn't shake the queer feeling of being watched and he switched on a lamp.

When he peeked in their room, Ellie and Devon were fast asleep; both had early shifts in the morning. He gripped the knife in his hand tighter and poked around the living room, everything seemed clear. He fell back on the couch with a big sigh and sat up fast.

"_Woahhhh_…Oh! It's you, Cocoa!" Chuck had forgotten to give Charlotte back her bear.

Chuck picked it up and smiled. The bear was cute, it was chocolate brown with a black nose and eyes, and dressed in red overalls. There was nothing outstanding about him. The sensation of being watched hit him again. He looked down – he was squeezing the stuffing out of Cocoa.

"I better bring you back to Casey. I know one little girl that's gonna be missing you pretty soon. If she's anything like her daddy, she'll pick me up by the neck and wring it if I don't!" He said in a singsong voice.

Chuck danced the bear around, then stopped and peered at it closely.

"Hey boo, what's up with your eye?" Chuck felt the little marble ball on the left; it was looser than the other one. He checked out the threading, it was white, and when he pulled just a pinch on the other eye, it was black. Chuck flung the bear across the room.

_"Simple Simon mini-Bugs!" _He said aloud. Without thinking, he tore out the eye and stomped on it, then ran to Casey's apartment.

-O-

Major John Casey couldn't sleep for a host of reasons. He rolled off the bed and tripped over his slippers. "Damn things are always in my way." He muttered. He stood up and changed from his pajamas to black jeans and a black tee. He couldn't get his mind off Charlotte and the fire that nearly consumed her. Dinner that night was amusing. Charlotte was a talker like her mother, and he relished every word she said or _tried_ to say. For the first time in years, he felt like a _normal_ man, just a loving father having dinner with his family. Charlotte even started to cry when Sarah came to take them, she wanted to stay with him. Casey was also desperate to know where Krockov and his simpletons were, and right now he craved Julia like a beast.

He went to the bathroom to wash his face. As he hunched over the sink, a peculiar odor invaded his nostrils. He calmly shut off the faucet and acted like he was getting his razor. He reached for it and turned just in time to miss being stabbed in the back. He thrust out the razor slashed the assassin across the cheek. Casey shoved him into the towel rack and ran to the living room to get his gun.

_"Ivan! _Didn't the KGB teach you not to eat beef stroganov before sneaking up on your target!" He quipped, locking the silencer in place.

Ivan was as big as Casey and he lunged for him, ducking the first shot Casey fired. Casey knocked him to the floor, but Ivan tripped him up. The gun flew from Casey's hand and Ivan jumped him and wrapped a garrote around his neck.

_'Dammit! Why didn't I see that coming?'_ Casey thought as he struggled to tear it away from his Adam's apple.

The assassin's burly hands pulled tighter and Casey was losing his breath. Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door and the bell rang three times.

"Casey! _Casey!_ It's Chuck! I need to speak to you about Simple! _Casey!"_

Chuck tried not to make a scene, but he was getting frantic. He didn't think that Casey was asleep or even able to sleep at all. He banged louder. Ivan was frustrated and loosened his hold on the garrote. Casey's head dropped and his body went rigid. Ivan stood up and grunted, pleased with his handiwork. He opened the front door and Chuck stumbled inside the dark apartment.

"Casey! I'm sorry to wake you up! I…_umm,_ _woah_…man,_ heh heh_… I think you went a little heavy on the onions tonight, pal…_uhh_…Casey, what are you doing!"

The assassin raised his gun to Chuck's head, and Chuck's eyes crossed in fright. All of a sudden, Ivan's body lurched and he fell into Chuck's arms, the smile still on his face. Casey loomed behind him from the shadows and lowered his gun. He vigorously rubbed his neck.

"Nice to see you, Chuck. Thanks for the diversion." He rasped.

Chuck let the body fall and stared in shock.

_"Oh God!__ Okay!…okay…Yeah_!…_uhh_…nice to see you too…_alive_…what happened?"

"They found us! They must have planted another bug somewhere and I was too sidetracked. We gotta get this body out of here and take his vehicle to Sarah's place."

Casey wasted no more time. He grabbed the car keys and dragged the body out the back entrance of the courtyard. He spotted the assassin's vehicle and tossed him in the trunk.

"Get in, Chuck!"

Chuck reluctantly did as he was told and Casey took off.

_"Listen_, I don't mean to be _annoying…_" Chuck started.

"But you will be, I'm listening."

"The bear had a Simon Mini-Bug in his eye."

"_Had_ a Mini-Bug, Chuck?"

"I tore it out, stomped it, and broke it. I have to make sure Ellie and Devon stay safe too, you know! It's too late for that anyway! They must know where Sarah lives!"

Casey slammed the steering wheel. "I should've been with them! _Arrgh,_ what else is new? Was I ever there for her?" Casey mumbled.

"Hey Casey, Julia knows you're gonna try your best to help them, otherwise she wouldn't have reached out to you. And Sarah knows what she's doing."

"Krockov's men play dirty, pretty funny considering they used to have their secret meetings in a laundromat."

Chuck's ears perked up, and he thought about his flashes. "What did you just say?"

"I said, Krockov and his men used to hold their secret meetings in a Laundromat back in Russia, it was a family owned business."

Chuck grabbed his head._ "Bubbles!_ That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Every time I flashed on Krockov, the flash would end with bubbles _spinning._ _A laundromat_. Maybe that's where he is now!"

Casey looked at the computer geek with a tight smile. "Good thinking, but do you know _how many_ Laundromats are in California? In Los Angeles alone."

A beeping noise went off next to Chuck. He nearly flew out the door.

"_Whaa?_ What is that?" He was thinking of NSA incinerators.

Casey picked up the communicator. "Relax Chuck, it's only a_ walkie-talkie_." He said in his patronizing manner. "Now keep _quiet."_

The next two minutes were a blur to Chuck. Casey disguised his voice and he and Krockov were actually speaking to each other in Russian. Casey clicked off with a satisfied grin. Chuck looked at him amazed.

"What the hell was that?"

"That, Chuck, was _twenty-three years_ experience with the NSA. I know the hideout, but first, we have to get to Sarah. You were right, the leopard doesn't change his spots, and he keeps things nice and _simple_. He's in a Laundromat _named_ Bubbles, right here in Burbank, good work."

-O-

Sarah Walker was tiring out; it was an unfair fight of three against one. Julia tried to help her, but Sarah forced her to stay locked in the bathroom with Charlotte. Julia kept Charlotte in the shower stall and broke off the curtain rod for protection. She winced every time she heard banging and glass breaking. Sarah's abilities amazed her, but she was still a woman.

Sarah did a back flip and dodged the brute's fist. Then using a Casey technique, she elbowed the one behind her in the nose. She clutched her arm to stop some of the bleeding, when one of them whipped out his butterfly swords. She couldn't quite understand all they were yelling to each other, but then one pull out a canister and tore the nozzle off. The room filled with a thick and smoky gas and she started to see double. She managed to get one down on the ground with a high kick to the chest. The others promptly put on gas masks and after a small choking fit, Sarah passed out.

Julia let out a scream when she saw the bathroom door rattle. The wood splintered and cracked and as soon as the villain's head popped inside she whacked it with the rod. He stumbled back, but another attacker ripped the door from its hinges. Charlotte screamed and held her ears.

"Mommy! Mommy! _Daddy! I want Daddy!"_

Charlotte held onto her mother's waist and kept behind her as Julia tried to beat them off. The biggest of the three grabbed the rod and broke in two. Julia sank into the corner of the stall and cowered over her daughter. The gas reached them and they quickly passed out.

-O-

Casey and Chuck rushed into Sarah's apartment; the door was left ajar. Chuck gasped. The place was turned upside down and her furniture was smashed. There was a faint smell of smoke and he opened the windows to air it out. Casey checked each room with his gun at the ready, but came out furious. The telephone rang and Casey let the answering machine go off.

_"Ahh,_ Major Casey, the _big damn hero!_ We know you are there right now! Most likely kicking yourself for your slowness. Yes, I figured out Ivan is dead, but don't worry, I gave you the right address to find me. I _welcome_ you to. In the meantime…"

Casey hit the speaker button. "Listen to me Krockov, if you do anything to hurt those girls,_ I'll…"_

"You will _what? _Take out another eyeball? Kill me? Don't you understand? This cold war never ended! You may kill _me_, but another one with my same vision will come in my place. Our nation will _not_ rest until we are a World Power once more! However, this time, it's _personal_…oh…I have someone who _really _wants to speak to you."

Chuck listened dismayed and Casey grabbed his mouth anguished when they heard tiny sniffles on the phone.

_"Daddy! _Mommy's sick, she won't wake up! Daddy, please help us!_ Daddy!"_

Charlotte's cries became muffled and Krockov's cold voice returned on the line.

"You know the old law don't you, Casey? An _eye for an eye_! Such a darling she is, maybe I should get my revenge on her! She has lovely eyes, just like her mother."

Casey picked up the phone base and yelled into it. "Don't you touch her! I'm warning you!"

Krockov laughed viciously. "I can't promise that! Well, are you coming or not? It's been a long time since we last met."

"I'm coming right now!"

He and Chuck ran out and sped to the Laundromat.


	6. Bubbles!

**Chapter 6: Bubbles**

Casey pulled up a block from the decrepit Laundromat and leaped from the car. Chuck grabbed his arm.

"Wait! _Wait_…you can't just leave a dead guy in the trunk! _I am not_ staying in this car!"

Casey rolled his eyes. _"Aww,_ I'm sorry, Chuck, why don't I go and get you a shovel, then you can give him a proper burial?" Casey pulled his arm away. "Ivan would have left _you_ with a hole in the head on your own doorstep. I'm out of here!"

Casey marched forward and Chuck held back a retort. Now was not the time to test the Major's nerves. When they reached the entrance, Casey pulled out his gun. All the lights were off and the gate was pulled down most of the way.

"Wait a minute, I know this place! They once lost my designer jeans! Yuck, what happened to it?"

Casey heaved a big sigh. "Well I guess it ain't open for business anymore after customers heard about your lost jeans! I'm going around back; my bet is they have them in the basement."

Chuck was extremely nervous. "My Jeans! _Really?_ I didn't think of that!"

Casey had to shut his eyes and control his temper. _"Stay_ _here_ and don't get into any trouble. Take this." He fumed.

He pulled a small handgun from under his pants leg. Chuck raised his hands and backed away.

"Casey, I can't. I don't know how to use that thing!"

"It's easy, Chuck. You aim at your target and see that little trigger there?…_Pull it!"_

"No…_No!_ The only time I ever held anything remotely like a gun was back in eighty-five when I played Duck Hunt on Nintendo!" He fibbed.

"Don't lie to me, you're a video game freak. Hey, in this game, did you hit any targets?"

Chuck grinned sheepishly. "Actually, I beat the entire game the first time I played it. I mean, it was _not _easy for a five year old kid! Those plates and ducks were just flying and…"

Casey forcibly put the gun in Chuck's hand. His voice sweet and strained. "Normally, I would be _thrilled_ to hear this slice of life, but I don't have time. Now, pretend you're that little boy again shooting at those pesky ducks. Can you do that, Chuck? Enough chit chat, I'm going in!"

Chuck knew the Major's mind was made up and let him go. Casey was not in his usual focus. Normally, he would be protecting Chuck and the Intersect at all costs,_ forcing_ him to stay in the car. Chuck never thought Casey would tell him to defend himself. However, he understood. Casey's family was in the hands of a Russian mad man. Chuck was also worried about Sarah, despite how well she protected herself. He paced around the dark and deserted street and then looked back at the entrance. The gate to the front door was open wide enough for him to squeeze through. He glanced both ways and then crawled underneath. The lock on the front door was broken and he pushed it. He stumbled inside; relieved no one was there.

-O-

Sarah's cut arm ached and she could barely move a muscle. Her arms were tied above her head to a leaky pipe. She stared at the big table a few feet ahead of her. Krockov had Julia laid out, her mouth gagged and her arms tied behind her back. On a dirty tray next to her was a sharp scalpel and forceps. Charlotte was also bound and gagged. They had locked the little girl inside a giant dryer and Krockov had set the lever up to high heat.

Simon walked around Sarah, staring her down with a vengeance.

"Your partner is on his way…so tell me, since when did the CIA start to hire little blonde girls to do their dirty work?"

He tried to stroke her face and she turned from him disgusted. He laughed at her. "I'm really not concerned with you, though, you did _hurt_ Gregor's feelings. I think I'll save you for them."

The three bodyguards stood tall and smirked at her.

"Yes, they can have a lot of fun with you!"

Simon sauntered up to the table. Julia's eyes bulged in fright and she struggled with her binds. He stood behind her and held her head with a triumphant grin.

_"Ahh, _the ex-wife. I can understand why Agent Casey picked you way back when. You are a beauty! And what glorious, large…_eyes!"_

Krockov picked up the scalpel and held it close to her eyelid. "I aught to thank your husband for giving me a _fantastic_ hobby. It became a M.O. so to speak…to _remove an eye _from all of my victims. I have quite a growing collection back home. Our surgeons in Russia are very close to perfecting eye transplantation. The day that happens, I will have _hundreds_ to choose from. I think, it would be fitting, to have yours!"

The scalpel nicked her and she let out a muffled scream. A gunshot rang out, it hit the pipe above Sarah and knocked it down. Krockov's dropped the blade. Sarah took the loose pipe and smashed it across the head of one of the bodyguards, knocking him out cold. She maneuvered her wrists from the binds. The other guard leaped for her and she rammed the pipe into his gut. He doubled over and fell forward. She clonked him on the head and he fell unconscious. Casey sprinted down the stairway of the cellar, his gun aimed directly at Simon.

"Don't you move, _bastard!"_

Krockov held his hands up, but he glanced at Gregor. The brawny soldier ran to the dryer and locked the door. Charlotte screamed from inside.

"Go ahead, Major Casey, shoot me! You shoot me and the baby _dies_. Remember the good old days? All Gregor has to do is _push that red button_!"

-O-

Chuck stood in the center of the Laundromat feeling completely useless. He glanced at the washing machines and a brilliant idea formed. He heard the gunshot and commotion from the basement and realized he had to act fast. He put on the main lights and started pouring entire contents from soap boxes and bottles into each machine. He turned the agitation up to high speed and low water. Chuck dug into his pockets.

"Oh damn, no _change!"_

He scuttled to the register and looked around for the master key, he found it in a box marked 'buttons'. He held it up in victory and then hastily turned each lock on the washers. They all roared to life. Another idea occurred to him and he took some clothing out of the bins. He found the drain in the middle of the room and forced open the rusted lid. He stuffed it with the clothes until it clogged. He looked at the washers again. They quivered violently and the suds seeped out from the doors, but not fast enough. He held his head frustrated.

"Shoot! This isn't working!…_Shoot?_ SHOOT!"

Chuck whipped out the gun that Casey gave him. His hands shook, but he ignored it. He fired at the locks of each washer and the doors burst open. The bubbles and water spilled out, filling up the room faster than he imagined. He brainstormed and ran to the register area again. He found a box cutter. Chuck turned on the faucets and he stuffed the little sink drains. He darted around the Laundromat, and cut the washer hoses. They flew around like giant snakes released from captivity and water shooting out of them. He raced across the room spilling soap powder all over the floor and creating more suds and bubbles.

"Yes! Yes! _Alright!"_ He shouted.

-O-

Casey moved toward Gregor, and turned his gun on him. Charlotte's little face was pressed up against the glass, her eyes implored him to save her.

"You push that button, Gregor, and that will be the last thing you ever do!"

Sarah crept behind the dryer; she was going for the plug.

Krockov grew desperate. He wrenched Julia up off the table with the scalpel in hand.

"I'll kill her now, Casey! You know I will! Or else you will make a trade. Give yourself up and I will let the women and child go free."

Casey's gun never wavered from Gregor's head, but his gaze was on Simon.

"Then let's do it now, let them get out first!"

Julia cried, she didn't care if she lived; she only wanted Charlotte to be protected.

"No deal, you step over to me and lower your weapon, then I will release them."

Sarah yanked on the plug, it was a big one and wedged tight in the socket. She felt droplets of water on her head and looked up. Water flowed from underneath the cellar door and landed on the outlet. She jumped back as the outlet snapped and sparked. It burst into flames. Gregor backed away from the dryer. His cohorts were waking up and stumbled to their feet. Casey ran to the dryer and opened the door; he pulled Charlotte out just as the flames caught onto it.

"NO! _Dammit!" _Krockov waved his scalpel and Julia ducked. She rammed her boot into his foot and he leaped around in pain, slipping in the sudsy water that spilled down the steps.

Casey handed Charlotte over to Julia, but not before hugging her and kissing her frightened face.

"It's okay baby, daddy's here and everything will be _fine."_

Sarah led the mother and daughter upstairs. When she opened the door a mass of bubbles greeted her. Julia kept Charlotte's face covered in her chest.

_"CHUCK! _What did you do?" Sarah couldn't even see him through the suds, but she heard his excited voice.

"I created a diversion! Come on! Hurry! The front door is this way!" The women sloshed through the knee-deep water in the darkness. When the hoses went out of control, the water had knocked out the lights.

-O-

Krockov and his men surrounded Casey. The basement filled up with thick black smoke and the fire was spreading around the room. Casey immediately dropped low to the floor and crawled his way to the stairs. He stifled his coughing. He couldn't believe the chaos coming from upstairs. Water and soap poured over him. It acted like a camouflage and afforded him an escape.

"Find him! _Find him!"_ Krockov screamed.

Casey made it to the door and kept crawling, the bubbles stung his eyes. He tried to get on his feet, but he slipped every time. Between the haze of smoke and soap, he couldn't find his way, and then one of Krockov's men seized him.

"You don't go _anywhere!"_ He growled, keeping Casey in a choke-hold.

Casey elbowed the man in the ribs and heard one crack. The guard stumbled back, clutching his stomach. Casey rose, supporting himself on one of the washing machines. Another guard rushed toward him and Casey whacked him with the round, glass door. However, the guard dragged Casey back into the foam. They were soon entrenched in a large scuffle.

-O-

"Where is he?" Julia demanded. "Where's John? There's a fire!"

Sarah looked at Chuck. "I'm going in, Chuck, watch them!"

"Wait! Sarah!"

Sarah disappeared under the gate. Chuck turned to the frightened mother and daughter. "Casey and Sarah are the best, they know what they're doing. They'll make it!"

Chuck heard footsteps running and saw Simon Krockov making a getaway.

"No you don't!" Chuck shouted and took off after him.

Chuck waved the gun around, but he didn't have the heart to aim it at the man. He looked up and fired a shot at the metal light post. The bullet hit the post and bounced off, striking Simon in the face.

_"Aughhhh!_ _No! NO!"_

Simon grabbed his face with a loud scream of pain and sank to the ground. His good eye was destroyed. Chuck was amazed at the shot and stood motionless. He dropped the gun, realizing he had used his last bullet. He turned and saw Sarah and Casey running toward him covered in suds. They skidded to a halt very surprised.

"I knew you had it in you, Bartowski!" Casey commended.

_"Woah! _Good job Sharp Shooter!" Sarah hugged him.

Casey ran to his family. He lifted Julia up in a deep hug. He picked up Charlotte and held her close. He kissed her head and tried to be comforting.

"I think they're going to be okay." Sarah grinned.

Police cars and fire trucks blared in the distance. Chuck leaned on the pole to catch his bearings and he glanced at Sarah with a tired smile.

"Here we go again!"


	7. Leaky faucets

**Chapter 7: Leaky Faucets**

"Hey bro, pass me the grape soda…the cold one at the bottom." Morgan said, resting on a lounge chair by the fountain.

Chuck handed him the purple can. It was two weeks after the defeat of Krockov and Chuck must have recounted his 'Bubbles' escapade about ten times to Ellie and Morgan. Casey and Sarah had given him a fairly simple back-story and another Agent handled the cops and fire department.

Ellie couldn't stop laughing for days over Chuck flooding out the Laundromat. Ellie came by and fell into a giggling fit again.

"Wait, _wait! _Tell me one more time, where did you get the idea?"

Chuck grinned shyly, looking at Sarah. She nodded at him to continue with a sparkle in her eyes. This part was entirely true.

"_Alright, alright_…I was watching the Brady Bunch and Bobby Brady was doing the laundry. He put the entire box of soap in the machine and when he came back the laundry room was completely filled with…_Oh_ will you stop laughing! It _worked!_" He playfully shoved his sister.

Morgan patted him on the back. "I told you watching Nick at Nite would come in handy someday!"

The group's joking subsided as they saw John Casey breeze out of his apartment. Chuck and Sarah gave each other an amused glance. The Agent handsomely dressed in a fitted pair of dark blue denims with a brown suede blazer and black button down shirt. He had a large suitcase on wheels and a leather carryall. He locked his door tight behind him and strutted over.

"Hey Casey, where you headed?" Chuck asked. He already had an idea.

Casey looked at them with a small grin that made Morgan nudge Chuck in wonder. He had always thought the man's mouth was wired permanently shut in a firm, thin line.

"Well, lets just say, I have some major _repair_ work to do up North." He glanced at Sarah for a moment, then back at Chuck. "I should be back within a week, but I'll let you know." Casey patted Morgan hard on the back. "Big Mike already said you'd cover for me, right man?"

Morgan nodded fast, he was not about to complain and spoil the big guy's mood.

Ellie gave him a small wave. "Well, Mr. Casey, enjoy your trip."

"Thanks. See ya guys."

Casey headed to the cab waiting outside the entrance. Sarah put her arms around Chuck's shoulders and ruffled his curly hair.

"Don't worry, I got everything covered. You're in _good_ hands." She whispered.

"I trust you, Sarah." Chuck said contemplative, watching the cab pull away. When he looked down, Sarah's hand was in his own.

-O-

Julia just finished bundling up Charlotte in her warm coat and scarf when her doorbell rang. She almost jumped and Charlotte grabbed her arm for protection. That was how the first nightmare started.

"Mommy…"

"It's okay honey. Stay right here, I'll get it."

She took a glance out the peephole and smiled in total surprise. It took her a minute to open the new locks she had recently installed. When she opened the door, Casey turned around, his cheeks reddened from the deep chill in the air. He stood at attention, but there was playful glint in his eyes.

"Hello miss, I heard that you were having trouble with some leaky faucets, I'd like to be of assistance."

Julia held the door open wider with a hand on her hip. She shook her head and laughed.

"I didn't know the Buy More did plumbing repair? There are _two_ leaky faucets in this house. You think you can handle them both?"

"Well, I did _install_ one of those faucets, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, and I haven't been able to get her to stop _dripping_ since she left you. _Woah,_ hold it." Julia stepped in front of Casey before he could come inside.

"Charlotte and I were just on our way out."

"Where you going?"

"Lake Louise, to see the Aurora Borealis, you remember?"

"Oh yeah, that was really something…mind if I join you?"

"Let's leave it up to her."

Julia stepped away and Casey dropped his bag from his shoulder. Charlotte had heard his voice and she made a running leap into his arms.

"Daddy! _Daddy!_ I miss you! Come with us, daddy! We're gonna see the pretty lights in the sky, it's like this…_big!"_ Charlotte gestured with her arms wide open to convey the size of the phenomenon and Casey laughed. He kissed her cheek and spun her around in a bear hug.

"Alright! I'm_ in!"_

Julia picked up a cooler and Casey promptly took it from her. "Please tell me that's dinner, I _hate _plane food."

"Yeah…it's dinner and there's plenty of it. I just went on a cooking spree."

They walked silently to the car and after strapping Charlotte in, took off for the picturesque lake by the mountainside. Once there, Charlotte wanted to get out to play and explore before the sun set. Casey and Julia leaned against the car and watched her run around in the colorful leaves.

"Well, seeing you completely changed her mood." Julia noted in wonder.

_"Hmm,_ I guess I have that effect on people."

Julia stared at him with a wry smile. "We both missed you. I got the check by the way, but nothing from the C.I.A."

Casey sighed; dealing with them was like pulling teeth. "You'll get one before I leave, I'll make sure of it."

"Good, because then I can actually start some remodeling…you know Charlotte's going to be in a little dance recital this weekend at the school. She had been practicing so hard; it helped take her mind off everything. Would you like to come?"

Casey kept his eyes on his daughter and nodded. "I wouldn't miss it while I'm here. So, how are you both _otherwise?"_

Julia rubbed her arms for warmth and pulled her white wool scarf tighter around her neck and chest. "Charlotte stopped having the bad dreams after you started calling her every day. Yesterday was the _first_ night she slept in her own bed. I really appreciate the calls, John. It's odd I guess, but she has totally accepted that you are her father, no questions asked."

Casey moved closer to her. "Maybe because her mother never bad mouthed me or turned me into a villain."

Julia zipped his jacket higher and adjusted his scarf. "Not when her daddy is still my hero. The phone calls helped me too, it was very comforting to hear your voice. I have to be honest, John. Charlotte loves pictures and she stumbled across ours many times. I had to tell her that you existed, but that you were far away…_helping_ people. She took it so well. I mean, you could see the pride in her eyes. I suppose because she was never around you to miss you. It's going to be different now."

"We'll work that out. Thanks for covering me. When she gets older she can ball me out with guilt trips and tell me what a crappy father I was, but right _now_…" Casey laughed as Charlotte tottered on her backside into a huge pile of leaves she had just built. "Right now, I want her to stay just the way she is." He put his arm around Julia. "I brought some equipment for you, a computer camera. You'll be able to talk to me and see me. I'll hook it up later, show you how it works. I also have an alarm system I want to set up."

The sun sank into the deep purple sky and a bright green radiance enveloped them. Charlotte ran to their side and Casey picked her up. After admiring it for a few minutes, Charlotte was cold. Casey put her in the warm car and gave her some food. He reached into his bag and pulled out Charlotte's teddy bear with his eyes bug free and repaired.

_"Cocoa!_ I missed him! Hey, he looks _different."_

Casey laughed at her skeptical face. His little girl was very sharp._ "Ahh,_ he's just happy to see you baby, see, he's _smiling."_

While Casey tucked her napkin in her collar, Charlotte gazed at him adoringly.

"I love you, daddy."

Casey was taken aback, it had been a very long time since he heard or used the word _love_, but tonight it rendered him helpless.

"I love you too, _sweetheart." _He choked out and kissed her nose._  
_

He walked up to Julia. She stood near the lake with her head raised to the sky. He put his arms around her affectionately.

She glanced up at him. "John, have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

Casey looked down on her with love rekindling in his heart.

"Yes I have, and her name is Julia. She glows even brighter than the Northern Lights."

Casey drew her face closer to his and kissed her. This week he was going to forget the spy stuff. For now was ready to tackle the biggest mission of his life. He was going to _intersect_ his way back with the woman he always loved and be the best father he could to a daughter he now cherished.

**The End. **

**Read Part 2-Chuck vs. The Florists!  
**


End file.
